


sweet dreams are made of this

by ohjustpeachy



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy
Summary: In front of him is the blond-haired, blue-eyed barista that kept Tony coming back week after week. He made the best mochas, yes, without a doubt, but he always asked how Tony was doing like he really cared about the answer. It was nice, if Tony didn’t think too long about the fact that his most stable relationship is with his barista.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601260
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	sweet dreams are made of this

**Author's Note:**

> Title: sweet dreams are made of this  
> Collaborator Name: peachy  
> Card Number: 4017  
> Link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337666  
> Square Filled: A2/ AU: Coffeeshop  
> Ship/Main Pairing: steve/tony  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags: coffeeshop au, fluff, flirting  
> Summary: In front of him is the blond-haired, blue-eyed barista that kept Tony coming back week after week. He made the best mochas, yes, without a doubt, but he always asked how Tony was doing like he really cared about the answer. It was nice, if Tony didn’t think too long about the fact that his most stable relationship is with his barista.   
> Word Count: 593

Tony’s eyes feel like they’re coated in sandpaper by the time he reaches the end of his last paper of the semester. He hasn’t had more than a few scattered hours of sleep per night in god knows how long, but it’s been too long, even for him. Which is how he comes to fall asleep right there on his laptop in the middle of the busy coffee shop he likes to study in. 

At least, it had been busy earlier. 

Now, the coffee shop is empty and Tony is unsticking his face from his notebook and trying to get his heart rate back down to normal. He’d jumped nearly out of his skin when someone tapped on his shoulder, rousing him from his impromptu nap.

“What!” Tony yelps, jolting forward and looking around, wild-eyed. 

In front of him is the blond-haired, blue-eyed barista that kept Tony coming back week after week. He made the best mochas, yes, without a doubt, but he always asked how Tony was doing like he really cared about the answer. It was nice, if Tony didn’t think too long about the fact that his most stable relationship is with his barista. 

_Steve_. 

Now, Steve is looking at him, all sweet and apologetic, and Tony realizes he probably has _drool_ on his face. God, he was going to start sleeping in a bed again. _Tonight_. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to sneak up on you,” Steve says, rubbing at his neck. “You fell asleep,” he points out, unnecessarily. “I thought you might want to know that we’re closing. And I, uh, also brought you another mocha. You look like you need it.” 

Tony smiles despite his embarrassment. _God, does he need it._

_“_ I swear I don’t usually fall asleep in public places,” Tony says. “Well, the library, sometimes. The park, _once_. And now here...” 

“Three times makes a habit,” Steve informs him, smiling shyly now. 

“Does it? Well then, I’m Tony Stark, and I sometimes fall asleep in public places. Admitting you have a problem is the first step, right? I have chronic exhausted college kid syndrome. Which means I definitely do need this,” Tony says, holding up the cup. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Steve says, still standing there and smiling at him, blue eyes shining. 

Tony stares at him a moment longer before blurting: “You have nice eyes. Or, I mean... _Kind_ eyes. It was nice of you to bring me this, and you look kind... nice... eyes and all.” He’s babbling, his sleep-deprived brain getting the best of him again. Seriously, he’d listen to Pepper next time she lectured him about _good sleep hygiene._ And then he’d come back and flirt with Steve _properly_. 

Steve grins at him, though, his face flushing pale pink just as a voice calls from behind the counter. 

“Stevie, you gonna stop flirting and come help us close so we can get out of here at a halfway decent hour?”

The flush only deepens at this, but Tony is relieved not to be the only one out of his element here. 

“I should go,” Steve says. “Um. Enjoy the coffee,” he adds, looking down at the cup one last time. “And get some sleep!” 

Tony shoves his stuff in his bag, heart still beating haphazardly in his chest, and he’s halfway down the block before he lifts the cup to his lips to take a sip and sees it. 

_Sweet dreams._

_201-555-2347 Steve Rogers_

It’s all Tony can do not to run back to the cafe or whoop aloud in delight. _Sweet, indeed._


End file.
